Aburame Ichiro
'Character First Name' Ichiro 'Character Last Name' Aburame 'IMVU Username' Ichiro2Aburame 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' Was born on the date of 2/25/194 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 4"8 'Weight' 85lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Quiet, Calm, Observant of others, Suspicious of anything that looks odd. 'Behaviour' Ichiro is a quiet and calm individial who keeps to himself but can make friends when he wants too he has a secret funny side to him that he doesn't tell people about because he is ashamed of it because of being part of the Aburame clan a clan known to be quiet and unfunny. Ichiro is a kind but secretive person who doesn't tell people much about himself to others. When Ichiro is left out of things like missions or activities that he should of been told about he acts depressed and sulks around but if someone talks to him and cheers him up he will usually get peeped up in a instance. Ichiro likes to sit close near trees or on top of trees were he could be able to get a better feel of nature. 'Nindo (optional)' "Hm.." "That should teach you" 'Summoning' Currently does not have one 'Bloodline/Clan' Aburame Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' 'Element Two' Databook: Ichiro Aburame 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' ninjutsu, intelligence, speed, and handseals 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu, and genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' *6x Kunai 12 *5x Shuriken 25.5 *3x Smoke bombs 9 *1x Flash bombs 4 Total: 50 piece 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Kirigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' When Ichiro was born his mother and father cared for him alot and took care of him together for 2 years. Until one day his parents got into a big arguement about when Ichiro becoming a ninja when he gets older, His mother wanted him to be safe and out of danger while his father wanted him to become strong just like him and move threw the ranks as a ninja, they argued about it for days until one day they both just decided to split up. Ichiro's dad ended up taking him and his mother ended up vanishing. So Ichiro's dad moved out of the land of Konohagakure and fled to the land of the mist hoping that he and his son would have a better life there. They had then moved into a hut surrounded by water and a field just outside of there place, Ichiro was raised there for about 5 years learning basic things about the way of ninja like a ninja's spirit and pride his dad teaching him how to become a great shinobi one day by telling him all about his stories as a ninja. Ichiro was secretly excited but didn't want to show it to his father because he wanted to be more like his dad when he grew. Finally the day came when Ichiro was ready to head off to the academy and become a shinobi just like his father, his father was proud of him. 'Roleplaying Library' 'NinRP 2.0' Academy Test. Kirigakure_207_AN_-_Academy_Exam_Ichiro_Aburame ''' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: '''Training Roleplays 'Ninjutsu:' ''' Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by: A tiger Paw (Kirei Haruno) A ghostly handprint(Kihaku Sanada) Category:Retired